Ghoul
by FanFic101Girl
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Valerie, Dani, Kwan, and Star are trapped in an abandoned house with a psychotic ghost. Can they escape? Or will they become the new souls? Everything except for Phantom Planet. Everything belongs to its respective owner. Each chapter is a different date. Rated T just in case, but may become M. Pairings: DxS and TxV. Enjoy!
1. (Prologue) 9:38 PM, October 13, Friday

**_Enter: _**_Abandoned House, Amity Park, Illinois. 9:38 PM, October 13, Friday._

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all looked up at the building looming over them, suitcases zipped up next to each individual. The dead trees surrounding the building seem to wind around and twist across the brick, lightning striking the sky through the dark clouds.

"Are we really going to do this?" Tucker asked with a nervous tone to his voice.

"Well definitely not without the others, that's for sure." Sam droned on monotonously, resting her hand on her suitcase.

"I can't believe we're doing this…." Danny sighed, looking down with his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor any of it's characters. Everything belongs to its respective owner. This is only a prologue and each different chapter is a different date. This goes on for the entire story.


	2. 9:26 AM, October 13, Friday

_**Enter: **__Casper High, Amity Park, Illinois. 9:26 AM, October 13, Friday. _

"Hey Fentonio!" a slightly girly guy's voice reverberated through the halls of Casper High and 16 year old Danny Fenton sighed, letting his head fall against his locker door recognizing the voice as his usual bully Dash Baxter.

"Look Dash, I'm not really in the mood for your idiotic games today." Danny said, sleep deprivation clouding his mind and controlling his better judgment.

Usually the teenage boy would leave Dash alone and let the pummeling be over with so he could get on with his day, but after continuous battles with the Box Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Spectra, and Desiree, he hadn't been getting much sleep, even more little than usual. Not to mention the fact that Johnny 13 and Kitty had been fighting more than usual, so they were reoccurring ghosts.

And to make his day worst, it was Friday the 13th, the most cursed day in the world.

Obviously Dash went along with the tradition of the bad luck day, because he had been coming after the youngest Fenton more than usual.

Dash gave a glare- which was a step up for the idiotic boy-and walked up to Danny.

"Want to take that up with my fist Fentina?" Dash growled very unconvincingly, raising a fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Baxter." A menacing growl said from behind him, and next thing Dash knew he was pushed up against a locker.

Dash's eyes widened, recognizing his attacker as Amity Park's resident Goth freak Sam Manson, the one person who scared him most.

But, as Casper High's star football player, he refused to show fear.

The 16 year old Goth had changed drastically since she was 14. Her short hair had grown down to her back though she kept it in the same high ponytail she always wore. Her outfit had changed to a purple tanktop that stopped above her midriff and a black half leather jacket, matching her black jeans and famous combat boots, though these had hidden spikes. She was at least half a foot taller than when she was 14 and her amethyst eyes seemed the slightest bit darker. A seemingly permanent scar was on her cheek that no one knows how it got there, though the secret baron claims it was from a motorcycle accident, though everyone knew the girl was perfect at riding her beloved bike.

"Get off of me Manson!" Dash growled at the girl, not wanting to show weakness.

"And what are you going to do about it Baxter?" she said, her growl stronger and more forceful than the Baxter boy.

"Pride and Prejudice people, what is going on here?!" a voice shouted, cutting through the crowd that had unknowingly formed around the two bickering teens.

Sam's hand immediately fell down to her side as if she had never touched the boy, and she was positioned next to Danny in an instant.

"I don't know what happened Mr. Lancer. Dash just rudely tried to punch my boyfriend while we were having a conversation." Sam said in her usual monotonous voice. That was actually the truth. The previous year Sam and Danny had finally gotten together, much to everyone's relief. They had a strong relationship going so far and had been discussing the annual movie night they'd be having with Tucker that weekend at Sam's place when Dash had so rudely interrupted them.

Since Mr. Lancer wasn't there to witness the whole encounter, and the students were too scared to tell what went down between Sam and Dash, Dash was stuck.

"Are there any witnesses?" Mr. Lancer asked, having to ask the question though he was already fully aware that what Dash had done was true. Almost immediately everyone who had watched raised their hand and Mr. Lancer sighed.

While the student body was scared of Dash, they were downright terrified when it came to Sam.

"Unfortunately Mr. Baxter, threatening another student requires the punishment of detention. I will see you tonight from 3:00 to 6:30." The elder stated, scribbling on a pink notepad and sticking it on the jock's letterman jacket.

Sam couldn't help but laugh along with Danny as the bald teacher walked away leaving a red-faced Dash behind.

"You'll pay for this Manson!" Dash yelled at the girl, though they were a foot apart, and stormed off down the hallway sending the couple into another fit of laughter, just as Tucker came walking down the hallway.

"What's up with you two?" Tucker asked, just as the two calmed down.

"I pinned Dash to a wall, got him detention, and walked away free." Sam smirked, leaning against her locker. Tucker couldn't help but chuckle at the jock's expense.

Danny was about to answer when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. A shiver crawled up his spine and the familiar mist he knew so well curled out of his mouth like a snake. But this time it was different.

With the shiver he had grown accustomed to was a pain that shot through him, spreading through his bones and limbs. His muscles tense and he went pale as he watched the usual blue breath carry out of his mouth. Normally he'd think nothing of the spike of pain, maybe just lack of sleep getting to him. If it wasn't for one thing that bothered him about his blue ghost sense at that moment, he would've ignored it. Except it wasn't blue.

It was pure black.

Sam and Tucker must've noticed and Danny felt a presence surround him as if in suffocating darkness.

He turned around just in time to see a black shadow turn a corner….


End file.
